At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to interface circuits, memory modules, and a server device including a switch circuit that connects the interface circuits and the memory modules.
A data center includes an application server, a database server, and a cache server. The application server processes a request of a client and may access the database server or the cache server in response to the request of the client. The database server stores data that is processed by the application server and provides the stored data to the application server in response to the request of the application server. The cache server temporarily stores the data stored in the database server and responds to the request of the application server at a higher speed than the database server.
A response speed of the cache server or the database server may be a factor that affects an operating speed of the data center. Therefore, a cache server or a database server with a more improved operating speed is being researched and developed to improve the speed of the data center.